Chase (Drive)
is one of the main characters in the series, Kamen Rider Drive. For a short time, Chase was the original Kamen Rider of the series, named called by Krim Steinbelt himself prior to the event that would later be known as the Global Freeze. At this point in time, Drive was not fully operational and completely rendered Chase to only be capable of destroying a Roidmude's body rather destroying them entirely. Sometime during Global Freeze, Chase was incapacitated by Heart and was robbed of his memories. Reborn with a new purpose, he was given equipment that was based on the original Drive's equipment using Viral Cores in place of Shift Cars allowing him to assume the form Roidmudes call . In this form, he is able to rival the current Drive, Shinnosuke Tomari and with the ability to augment additional Viral Cores, he can fight evenly against the second Drive's additional forms granted by the Shift Cars. As an enforcer sent by Heart and Brain to police the lower Roidmudes by destroying their bodies if they get out of line, Chase is notoriously known as the , a name he dislikes. In truth, Chase is either a rejected Roidmude or the prototype of the modern Roidmudes and is classified as and is a Roidmude. He regains his memories in the future and becomes . History Global Freeze Chase was originally an assistant to Krim Steinbelt and the original user of the Drive Driver. Prior to Global Freeze, he and Krim tested out Drive's power, but shortly realized that Drive was still underpowered to fight against a Low-Class Bat Roidmude and is unable to destroy their cores. When Global Freeze is initiated, Chase mobilizes all available Shift Cars to aid him against the armada of Roidmudes, saving Kiriko Shijima, but was later defeated against Heart. He eventually is re-programmed by Brain, taking the name Chase and receives powers based off Proto-Drive, assuming the identity of Mashin Chaser. He is then employed as an overseer/bounty hunter to Roidmudes and will destroy their bodies (but not their cores) in the events that they become a liability. As Mashin Chaser Chase appears before Heart and Brain after the destruction of the Iron Roidmude at the hands of Shinnosuke Tomari, the new Kamen Rider Drive. He is sent to find the one who destroyed the Roidmude and eliminate him. Chase accompanies Heart and Brain as they confront Roidmude 051, a Roidmude whose recent actions risked their operation being compromised. Transforming into Mashin Chaser, he terminates 051's body leaving his Core to be absorbed by Brain, but not before the Roidmude suggested they investigate Paint. Chase later appears to confront Drive after he destroyed Roidmude 084. Engaging him in battle as Paint watches in hiding, Chaser attacks Drive who uses Massive Monster and then Dream Vegas to defend himself. Making note of Chaser's stoic manner and taunting him, while being overwhelmed by his power, Drive and Kiriko escape thanks to the arrival of Krim in the Tridoron car. Chaser later accompanies Heart and Brain as they confront Paint, with Brain telling Chase to keep an eye on the Advanced Roidmude as they allow him to continue his operations. While watching over Paint, Chase gets into a rematch with Drive, now armed with the Handle-Ken, who has come to defeat Paint. While still having the upper hand, the return of Dimension Cab allows Drive to escape aboard Tridoron to take Paint down. Chase pursues Drive on his Ride Chaser motorcycle, but Drive manages to use his driving skills to lose him. After Paint is destroyed by Drive, Chase vows to defeat the Kamen Rider to Heart and Brain before the three are met by the Crush Roidmude, who suggests that he will be the one to defeat Drive. During a battle with Drive, Chase deals heavy damage to him, knocking him out of his transformation. As he is about to deal the final blow, Kiriko races forward and shields Shinnosuke. Chase orders her to move away, but she refuses to budge, despite Shinnosuke's and Mr. Belt's protests. Eventually Chase fires but misses. Later he questions himself as to why he was unable to shoot Kiriko. Later, as Shinnosuke, Kiriko and Kusaka look for Takasugi, Chase interferes, and battles Drive. However, Chase is overpowered by Drive Type Wild Dump using the Door Gun. Both of them fire at each other, causing Drive to fall to the ground. Chase then has a vision of Kiriko standing in front of Drive, before escaping. This causes him to question Drive's and his own identity. During the Dark Eve event, Chase failed to fulfil Brain's orders to defeat Drive and hence was poisoned by Brain. This caused him to reveal his Roidmude form, bearing the number 000, which Chase notes that he has never seen it before. He questions Heart about this, only for Heart to answer that Chase was a great warrior, and that zero is a privileged number. Chase was assigned to guard the Gunman Roidmude (018) and his 'little brother', Roidmude 017, who was on the road to achieving evolution. It was during this operation that Chase first encountered the new Kamen Rider, Go Shijima, who confronted the Roidmudes. Unfortunately, Chase was forced to fight Drive again when he arrived to back-up Go, who transformed into Mach and used the power of the Signal Bikes to defeat both 018 and 017 before destroying their Cores. Though ready to engage the new Rider, Chase was interrupted by the arrival of Medic, who spirited him away with her back home. Discovered past and re-brainwashed Chase began to receive memories of rescuing Kiriko and the voice of Krim Steinbelt. As the Ride Macher and Ride Chaser combined into the Ride Crosser for the first time, Chase wondered why, until Brain came forward and explained that he was the warrior who fought the Roidmudes during the Global Freeze, Proto-Drive. He received this news with shock. He was soon to be disposed by Brain as he was no longer of use, however, Medic came up with a sinister plan to brainwash Chase, causing him to become robot-like and presumably without any emotion, allowing him to be able to kill Kiriko without any hard feelings. While investigating a series of marriage scams, Shinnosuke and Kiriko are confronted by Chase, who jumps in front of Tridoron and battles Drive. Even with Mach's assistance, the two were easily outmatched. Heart appeared, as Mr. Belt expressed his anger for turning Proto-Zero into a killing machine but Chaser thought it as "freedom" from being used as humanity's tool. Just as Heart was about to transform, Deco Traveler comes in and keeps Chaser busy for the Riders to escape. Soon, without Chase realizing, Medic reveals that instead of resetting Chase/Proto-Zero's memory like Brain, she altered his main programming code to defend Roidmudes rather than humans, given that Proto-Zero's memory code is difficult to erase. The only downside was that Chase could no longer perform his original duty of eliminating unruly Roidmudes whilst preserving their cores, which is the reason why Chase really cares about the Roidmudes. Later he fights Kamen Rider Mach to allow the Voice Roidmude to escape. Their battle comes to a draw when their Mach Arabull and Chaser Bat Rider Kicks collide. During Drive & Mach's confrontation with the Judge Roidmude, Mashin Chaser appears and saves Judge. He then triggered the Ride Crosser combination on his own and resorted to eliminate the Riders. However, Tridoron arrives, allowing Drive to forcibly separate the Ride Crosser. Chase later returned to aid the Judge Roidmude but is intercepted by Go, who transforms into Mach. Though Chase initially gains the upper hand, Mach overpowers him as Deadheat Mach. Chase attempts to activate the Ride Crosser combination but to no avail, as Mach did not bring his Ride Macher along with him. After Drive defeats Judge, Chase became furious and blasted purple energy from his Fang Spidey at the Riders. However, Mach jumps up into the air and strikes Chase with his Zenrin Shooter powered by his Dead Zone state. Afterwards, Chase retreats. Remodeling and the final confrontation against Drive After Chase had received his remodeling by Medic, he and the other Roidmudes later staged a plan to defeat Drive. They first eliminated human templates that past Roidmudes used as their human disguises. Knowing that the Shift Cars would mobilize, they were captured and brainwashed by Medic as Chase's assistants. After delaying Mach with Heart, Chase confronted Shinnosuke/Drive, overpowering him with the enslaved Shift Cars. At last, Mashin Chaser trapped him in Super Heavy Acceleration, slowing Drive's movements greatly and having all the advantage. Even as Type Deadheat, Drive was overpowered and Chaser executed Triple Tune, attacking Drive with the enslaved Shift Cars rammed into him, until Drive revealed himself to have survived from the blaze and rose as Type Formula. Chase somehow survived the alterations to time and attacks Shinnosuke and other Riders during the Rider Grand Prix, only to be defeated by Kamen Rider Black RX and the Ridoron. Personality During his early days as Proto-Drive, Chase portrayed himself as a servant and ally to the Drive Driver. Stoic and almost emotionless, he disliked answering his enemies' questions and had a habit of saying so before defeating them. After being rebooted as Mashin Chaser, he adopted an enforcer-like persona, protecting Roidmudes and eliminate those who disobeyed orders. Due to his job, he is feared by all Roidmudes, thus granted the title Grim Reaper which he believes unfit since he can't destroy their Cores. Since Brain's reprogramming on him was crudely done via removal of his memories as Proto-Drive, Chase eventually struggled with several portions of his old memories (especially of Kiriko) after several fights with Drive that nearly drives him insane, which only worsened when Brain revealed the whole truth. After Medic rebooted him, Chase had become more sinister than before. Despite retaining his original memories, he believed that he had finally "freed" himself from becoming humanity's tool, but only to be revealed that he has no such thing in mind as it was the result of Medic tampering/alteration with his base programming. Because of this, Chase lost the ability to become the Grim Reaper to the Roidmudes. Despite her efforts, Medic's effort to brainwash him would not keep him under the Roidmude's leash for long. Shortly after receiving "extra aid" (Brain's toxin) under the belief that it would help in his final confrontation against Drive, Chase's memories began acting up once more and it promptly causes him to be fixated on Kiriko again. Forms is Proto-Drive's default concept sports car-based form, which is accessed through the Shift Speed Prototype Car. Being a prototype version of the current Drive's Type Speed, it is aesthetically identical albeit without the spoiler piece on his head and sporting a strange mechanical plating in the place of where the tire would normally go, as well as showing lots of circuitry as a sign of the incomplete state the Rider Form was. Although Proto-Drive's statistics and powers are currently unknown, he does seem to possess the ability to control the Shift Cars to do his bidding as demonstrated in the series' prologue. By inserting a Viral Core into the Shift Brace, Proto-Drive can read the memories of defeated Roidmudes. It is presumed that Chase probably cannot transform into Proto-Drive anymore, which the answer could be the Type Speed Shift Car prototype being destroyed during his battle with Heart. This Type's Full Throttle finisher is the prototype version of , where Proto-Drive floats into the air before he kicks and destroys the enemy. Proto-Drive kick.png|SpeeDrop (Prototype ver.) Appearances: Episode 0 (Special DVD), Episodes 1, 3-4, 10 - Chaser= Chaser Accessed through the Signal Chaser Bike, Chaser's default motorcycle-based form bears an unknown Kourin Signal on an unknown part of his body. }} - Mashin Chaser= While Chase uses the Break Gunner to transform into his battle form, unlike the Roidmudes who require Viral Cores, he can use Viral Cores to change into forms known as , which each have their own weapons powered by the materializing from the on his back. Whenever he executes a finishing blow, the silver pipes on his suit called the empower the attacks made. *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 112 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.3 t. *'Kicking power': 12.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.9 sec. In battle, Chase transforms into , where he is armed with the Break Gunner and drives the Ride Chaser. His finisher in this form is an unnamed Rider Punch-like attack using the Break Gunner's Break Mode. The Mashin Chaser suit includes the following accessories: * - Head * - Right-sided shoulder pad that draws heat from the surroundings as an internal cooling system. * - A built-in of the Core Driviar prototype. * - Several purple colored armor surrounding the Night Hide Wear. * - Left-sided shoulder pad. * - Gauntlets * - Wristbands * - Able to punch through 2 cm-thick iron plate. * - Right-sided Armed Impactor. * - Knee pads. * - Legs * - Feet Chaser Full Break.png|Unnamed punch finisher Appearances: Episodes 3-9, Movie War Full Throttle, 10-11, 13-19, 21-22 - Spider= Tune Chaser Spider *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 127 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.6 t. *'Kicking power': 12.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.1 sec. is Mashin Chaser's spider-based attachment extension form that he can assume by inserting the Chaser Spider Viral Core into the Break Gunner. This form debuts in episode 5. In this form, Mashin Chaser is armed with the pincer. Tune Chaser Spider's Full Break finisher is the , where the E-Circular imparts energy into the Fang Spidey before Mashin Chaser slashes a hologram version of his weapon at the enemy. Chaser Spider Execution.png|Execution Spider Appearances: Episodes 5-8, Movie War Full Throttle, 11, 13, 15, 19, 21-22 - Cobra= Tune Chaser Cobra *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 127 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.1 t. *'Kicking power': 12.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.1 sec. is Mashin Chaser's cobra-based attachment extension form that he can assume by inserting the Chaser Cobra Viral Core into the Break Gunner. This form debuts in episode 7. In this form, Mashin Chaser is armed with the whip made out of a special liquid metal. Tune Chaser Cobra's Full Break finisher is the , where the Tail Whipper physically detaches from Mashin Chaser's arm so that it can attack the enemy. Chaser Cobra Execution.png|Execution Cobra Appearances: Episodes 7-8, 15-16 - Bat= Tune Chaser Bat *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 127 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.3 t. *'Kicking power': 12.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.1 sec. is Mashin Chaser's bat-based attachment extension form that he can assume by inserting the Chaser Bat Viral Core into the Break Gunner. This form debuts in episode 7. In this form, Mashin Chaser is armed with the crossbow so that he can fire off high density energy needles, as well as attach it onto his back to use as wings for flying capabilities. Tune Chaser Bat's Full Break finisher is the , where Mashin Chaser jumps up into the air and performs a double leg kick with purple energy bat wings surrounded on his feet. Chaser Bat Execution.png|Execution Bat Appearances: Episodes 7-8, 15, 17 - Triple= Triple Tune *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 127 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': is Mashin Chaser's hybrid attachment extension form that he can assume by inserting all three Chaser Viral Cores into the Break Gunner. This form debuts in episode 21. In this form, Mashin Chaser is armed with a crossbow weapon that is made from a hybrid of the Wing Sniper, Fang Spidey, and Tail Whipper which allows him to fire off high density energy versions of the component weapons or a more conventional energy beam attack. To make things even worse, in the first variation, he can also force the mind-controlled Shift Cars to participate in a suicide attack. Triple Tune Finisher.PNG|First unnamed finisher Triple Tune Finisher v2 vsTrailer Impact.PNG|Second unnamed finisher Appearances: Episodes 21-22 }} - Proto-Zero= Proto-Zero *'Height': 195 cm *'Weight': 95 kg Chase's true identity is that of a Roidmude. This is the form he assumed outside of Proto-Drive during his time with Krim Steinbelt. This form would also re-appear when Chase starts to become conflicted about Kiriko and his past, revealing to the man that he is a Roidmude. Chase was later retooled by Medic, having his combat capabilities risen and able to generate a greater Heavy Acceleration. ::Powers and Abilities :; ::Thanks to the retooling made by Medic, Chase is able to induce an improved version of Heavy Acceleration. Initially this enhanced Slowdown would be released in a spray-like effect from Chase's hand, but after completing the upgrade it can be produced in an area by channeling it through the Break Gunner and slamming it into the ground. Unlike normal Slowdown, the affected area is visible as a purple corona surrounding the density-shifted area. Unlike regular Slowdown, which only slows movement, this version completely freezes normal humans and even normal Rider forms such as Type Wild in place, allowing Chase to bludgeon his foes into submission with no chance of retaliation. Type Dead Heat is capable of moving within the affected area thanks to its enormous power, but even this form leaves Drive or Mach feeling sluggish and unable to fight effectively. ;Transformation :Even as Proto-Zero, Chase can directly morph into Mashin Chaser without the need of the Break Gunner. He done this by generating film-layers around his body, similar to how Roidmudes create their disguises. Appearances: Episodes 11, 15 }} Equipment *Core Driviars - Chase's power source as Proto-Drive, while his power source as Mashin Chaser is the prototype Core Driviar-0 Devices *Kamen Rider Proto-Drive **Drive Driver - Belt-based transformation device **Shift Brace - Bracelet-based transformation device *Mashin Chaser **Break Gunner - Transformation device and personal weapon **Viral Cores - Gives access to Mashin Chaser's forms and powers, depending on which car is used. As Proto-Drive, it allowed him to read the memories of the Roidmude the Core came from, provided it wasn't severely damaged. **Shift Cars - As he was formerly the previous Drive, he can use them in his Break Gunner and upgrade his projectiles with their powers. He gained possession of the Tire Exchange Shift Cars after Medic brainwashed them. *Kamen Rider Chaser **Mach Driver Honoh - Transformation device **Signal Bikes - Gives access to Kamen Rider Chaser's forms and powers, depending on which bike is used Weapons *Mashin Chaser **E-Circular - Mashin Chaser's tire in his Tune Chaser forms, unfolding into an animal-based weapon. ***Fang Spidey - Tune Chaser Spider's fang-based weapon via the Chaser Spider Viral Core ***Tail Whipper - Tune Chaser Cobra's tail-based weapon via the Chaser Cobra Viral Core ***Wing Sniper - Tune Chaser Bat's wing-based weapon via the Chaser Bat Viral Core *Kamen Rider Chaser **Shingo Ax - Chaser's primary weapon Vehicles *Ride Chaser - Proto-Drive/(Mashin) Chaser's Rider Machine **Ride Crosser - Ride Chaser combined with the Ride Macher *Ride Booster Blue - Chaser's go-kart Rider Machine Behind the scenes Portrayal Chase is portrayed by . As Mashin Chaser and Kamen Rider Proto-Drive, his suit actor is , who was previously the suit actor for Kamen Rider Bravo and Kurokage (Ryoji Hase) in Kamen Rider Gaim. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Drive'' **''Episode 0: Countdown to Global Freeze'' **Episode 1: Why Did My Time Stop? **Episode 2: What is a Kamen Rider? **Episode 3: Who Stole the Woman's Smile? **Episode 4: What is That Prideful Chaser Thinking? **Episode 5: What Are the Steel Robbers After? **Episode 6: Who Does the Warrior Fight For? **Episode 7: How Was That Decisive Moment Captured? **Episode 8: What is the Secret That Dwells in the Heart? **Episode 9: How Can I Get Used to the Cool Body? **Episode 10: What Is in the Belt's Past? **Episode 11: Who Can Prevent the Dark Christmas Eve? **Episode 12: Where Did That White Kamen Rider Come From? **Episode 13: Why Won't My Brother Put On the Brakes? **Episode 14: Who Is the Black Shadow Chasing Her? **Episode 15: When Will These Feelings Reach You? **Episode 16: Why is Rinna Sawagami Nervous? **Episode 17: Who Will Control Deadheat? **Episode 18: Why is Lt. Otta Following That Guy? **Episode 19: What Can Judge the Police? **Episode 20: When Did Kyu Saijo Become A Roidmude? **Episode 21: What Can Be Spoken About the Irregular Dead? *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle'' Notes *The Proto-Zero suit is a re-modified version of the Cyberoid ZZZ suit. Aside from the re-color, the difference between the two suits is that the ZZZ is replaced by a 000 and the face of the suit. **Chase has similarities to from . Both warriors are purple and black colored, have a rivalry with the main character that wears red, and slowly regain their memories over time, only to fall back under the thrall of the hero's enemies. **Chase also shares similarities to Nobuhiko Akizuki (Shadow Moon) from Kamen Rider Black. Both brainwashed into working for the main villains of their subject series and robotic looking rider forms. In their evil forms, they also sport Kamen Rider-like appearances, despite not bearing the title. *Mashin Chaser's full attachment combination form, Triple Tune, is similar to Kamen Rider Birth Day, but taking off the "Sasori" mech function that Birth can also use in Birth Day (since Triple Tune doesn't have the ability to let the weapon be a mech itself). External Links *TV Asahi's site on Mashin Chaser **TV Asahi's site on Tune Chaser Spider **TV Asahi's site on Tune Chaser Cobra **TV Asahi's site on Tune Chaser Bat ***TV Asahi's site on Nightmare Helm *TV Asahi's site on Proto-Zero Category:Drive Characters Category:Roidmudes Category:Drive Riders Category:Proto Riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Good turns evil Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Non human riders Category:Monsters Category:Human Monsters Category:Robot Riders Category:Rival Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Antivillains